Pokemon Crimson Opaque Season 1
by Noob Accountants
Summary: Professor Oak turned the corner. He, and Gary, both were on a mission to obtain the new Crimson Pokédex.“Paul! I’ve missed you!” shouted Jun who gave Paul a big hug. Utani looked at them with an ‘are you crazy’ expression... Story in progress


**Authors Notes: **I fought with my brother for twenty minutes, and ten thousand sound tracks later, we came up with the new Crimson Opaque theme song…

**Pokémon Crimson Opaque **

**By: Levzo**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. I do however, the events and the character "Utani" along with the region that they are in are mine. Pokémon I create are mine as well.

These are not used for copyright purposes.

…

**Little kids at some house somewhere:** Yay! Time for Pokémon!

**TV:** (The new Pokémon theme song will be _Hero _by Nickelback)

**The Boat to Crimson! (Episode 1)**

They were sitting on a cruise line to get to the Crimson Region. One had given up training, and one was a trainer who cared about power and nothing else. Reggie and Paul were two brothers from Veilstone City. This is their new adventures in Crimson…

…

Sun beamed in Paul's face. It was about twelve o' clock and wearing dark clothes on a hot ship's deck was a combination that most people would try to avoid. His older brother, Reggie, was talking away on his cell phone.

"Paul!" he shouted from across the boat, "Ash, Dawn and Brock are calling! They want to talk to you."

Paul sat up from his lounge chair. It was really hot outside. He walked over to Reggie and grabbed the phone right out of his hands.

"Paul!" said a slightly annoying voice. Ash, the Pokémon wannabe master. "How are you doing?"

"Way better than you, loser. I already passed the Elite Four, while you stayed to help Dawn's Mom…"

**(Levzo: Dawn's mom gets hurt. Ash, Dawn and Brock stay to help her while Paul went to defeat the Elite Four.)**

Dawn picked up the phone. "Paul, you're really getting on my nerves!"

Paul said nothing.

Brock was handed the phone. Ash and Dawn went to help her mom. "Paul, Reggie is with you?"

"Yes, he is." Paul liked Brock better than Ash or Dawn. He found Brock could know anything without having to ask.

"That's good. Tell Reggie I said hi." Brock hung up. He knew Paul didn't want to talk about abandoning an elderly woman in need. Paul, though, didn't really care about Dawn or her troubles. Especially because she already likes Ash. He wasn't blind.

Professor Oak turned the corner. He, and Gary, both were on a mission to obtain the new Crimson Pokédex.

Gary was good at seeking worthy trainers.

Paul was not in the mood.

"I don't want to battle you. I know we go way back, but I'm tired. I also put my Pokémon back in the box. I'm starting fresh."

**(Levzo: Gary is Paul's first friend. After seeing how annoying he was, Paul decided to not let people be his friends anymore.)**

"What are you Paul? Chicken?" Gary Oak began flapping his arms about like someone on something. Paul began to sit in his lounge chair again. That's when someone hit him and he fell into Reggie's angel cake that he was eating. Paul was angry now, or maybe his face always looked like that…

**Commercial:**

**Dude1:** Hey dudes, where here at The Dude Store! The dude store is packed with stuff that dudes need!

**Dude2: **Yeah dude! The Dude Store is like, totally radical!

**Dude1:** Oh wow dude, the store dude is like, not even here.

**Dude2: **Like, No way! The sign says, "Back in ninety dude minutes. Off to do some radical surfing."

**Dude1 and Dude2: **Dude!

**Back to the show!**

Paul whirled around to see who the heck did that. He saw a brown haired, brown eyed trainer in a Pokémon Rangers' uniform. She looked at him and took out a napkin. She took the cake chunks off his face and bowed, begging for forgiveness.

"I am so sorry Paul!" Now she was almost down on her knees.

"I don't think we've met. How do you know my name?" He was hoping that she wasn't stalking him like Jun was half the time.

"Oh, I'm Utani. I've watched your battles sometimes, I saw you at the Tag battle Competition!"

**(Levzo: D/P Episode "Smells like Team Spirit.")**

"You saw that?" Paul hadn't gotten such praise. No one recognized him for a stupid competition. There was only one other that watched his battles. Jun, from Twinleaf Town. But, Jun was with Dawn, Ash, and Brock.

"Yeah, you're a really strong trainer! My mom, Cynthia, says you're a worthy opponent."

Oh. She's Cynthia's daughter. Paul knew that he recognized her spunk and eagerness.

"Paulllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!"

Oh no! Jun came to the boat to Crimson?!?

"Paul! I've missed you!" Jun gave Paul a big hug.

Utani looked at them with an 'are you crazy' expression….

**Paul finds new friends, or not, on the boat to Crimson. What will he do now?**

**Next Time:**** Jun, Gary and Professor Oak give Paul the 411 about Crimson. Paul is starting to think that Utani has a thing for him too…**

**Kids: **Cool new Episode of Pokémon! I can't wait till the next one comes out!


End file.
